Festa do pijama na Ordem Negra
by Anna Griffiths V
Summary: Uma festa do Pijama na Ordem Negra onde era somente para garotas,até o quarto ser invadido por garotos, depois rolando uma pequena festa no quarto de um exorcista. O que será que acontecerá a essa inocente festa do pijama? Quem será o solteirão da festa?


**Uma noite nada normal na Ordem Negra**

**Capítulo 1**

Numa noite estrelada da fantástica Ordem Negra, estava acontecendo uma festa, que acontecia no quarto de Lenalee. Miranda Lotto e Road Kamelot também estavam na festa.

Era uma festa do pijama. Todas estavam muito sedutoras com seus pijamas, Lenalee estava com um uma camisola azul de tecido bem fino, Road estava com uma camiseta vermelha e uma calcinha short preta e Miranda estava com uma camisa clara e um short mais escuro. Ainda bem que era uma festa do pijama apenas para as garota... Porque enfim... Não ia dar muito certo com os meninos por lá.

- Está tudo arrumado! Agora vamos nos divertir! – diz Lenalee terminando de colocar uma tigela com pipoca em cima da mesa de centro.

- Sim, sim. Vamos fazer barulho! – disse Road animada.

- Eu não acho uma boa idéia.... – diz Miranda insegura – E se eles acharem que a gente está fazendo muito barulho? Eles vão ficar muito bravos...

- Não se preocupe Miranda, eu me certifiquei de que Komui não pudesse vir aqui – diz Road dando um sorriso malicioso.

- O que fez com ele Road!? – diz Lenalee um pouco irritada.

- Nada. Apenas coloquei um pouco disso no seu chá- Road mostrou um saquinho com um pó branco dentro dele -, então ele não vai nos incomodar...

- Não acredito que você drogou o Komui – diz Lenalee calma com a mão na cabeça.

- Isso vai ser um problema! Vamos acabar nos dando mal! – diz Miranda assustada.

- Está tudo bem, ele está num sono profundo e só vai acordar amanhã pela manhã, e também, ele não vai se lembrar de nada, logo, não há problemas! – diz Road tentando convencê-las.

Lenalee e Miranda se olham com um olhar de dúvida, mas logo depois dão um sorriso.

- Vamos fazer barulho! – diz Road novamente.

Nesse momento Road vai até uma parte do quarto onde estão alguns instrumentos e pega uma guitarra. Lenalee fica com o baixo e Miranda a bateria. Elas começam tocando _In Pieces_ do _Linkin Park_. Estavam tocando muito bem, mas também muito alto (Road havia colocado o volume no máximo). Todas pareciam estar se divertindo. Até que o som para, e a porta se abre, as garotas dão um belo de um grito. Era Allen, agora todo envergonhado olhando para elas.

- M-Me desculpe, e-eu bati antes de entrar, mas o som tava muito alto e acho que vocês não escutaram – diz Allen.

- Ahhh! É só o Allen! – diz Road aliviada - Pode entrar Allen, você pode participar da nossa festa do pijama! – a garota abraça Allen pelo braço.

- Mas garotos não podem entrar na festa do pijama, Road. É só para meninas. – diz Lenalee.

- Mas é o Allen! – diz Road num tom mais alto.

- Eu não vim incomodar a festa de vocês, eu só queria saber de onde vinha o barulho, mas eu já vou indo – diz Allen tentando sair.

- Allen, eu deixo você participar da festa do pijama – diz Road o puxando para dentro do quarto.

- Alguém disse festa do pijama? – pergunta Lavi atravessando a porta, do nada.

- Isso não vai dar certo. – diz Miranda preocupada.

- Só viemos pra animar, não é Allen? – diz Lavi sentando no sofá.

- Bom, sabe... Acho que elas não querem a gente aqui Lavi – diz Allen coçando a cabeça com a outra mão (Já que a outra, Road a segurava).

- Que nada! Allen e o Bookman Jr. podem ficar! – rebate Road – Por favor, Lenalee-chan! – Road faz uma cara de _gato de botas do Sherk_.

- Tá bom, ok. – concorda Lenalee.

- Ebaaaaaa! Vamos dançar! – grita Lavi já se levantando.

- Uhhh... Não acha que aqui é muito ruim pra fazer uma festa... Bom, fica bem perto do quarto do Komui. – lembra Allen.

- É mesmo, e pra não arriscar temos que ir para um quarto mais distante – diz Road.

- Distante? Já sei onde vai ser a festa! – diz Lavi alegre.

Todos o olham e tentam imaginar o quarto de alguém que seja mais longe do quarto de Komui, até que é claro a resposta veio à tona na cabeça dos exocistas e da noah.

- O quarto do Kanda! – dizem todos.

**Capítulo 2**

Todos estavam indo em direção ao quarto do Kanda, onde ele dormia num sono profundo. Ao chegar ao lado de fora, Lavi bate na porta, mas não há resposta. Então ele decide entrar (o que deixa todos assustados, porque estavam invadindo o quarto do Kanda) ao entrar Kanda estava de pé com sua espada na mão e um olhar ameaçador para os festeiros.

- Calma Kanda, só transferimos a festa do pijama pra cá – diz Lavi colocando o som no chão e logo batendo nas costas de Kanda.

- Saiam do meu quarto – diz Kanda com raiva, mas numa voz ainda baixa.

- Não se preocupe, a gente deixa você participar da festa – diz Road entrando no quarto e arrumando algumas coisas.

- O que essa Noah está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Kanda dando um passo para trás e já com a espada na frente.

- Não seja bobo, ela só veio pra festa do pijama. – diz Lavi tentando acalmá-lo - E olha como ela é fofa – ele dá um abraço de urso em Road que a faz ficar vermelha.

- Porque sinto que não vou gostar disso – logo diz Kanda.

- Que bom! Ele deixou! – diz Lenalee animada.

Depois de arrumar todo o quarto, eles finalmente podem fazer uma festa! Todos começaram a dançar (menos Kanda), até Miranda estava dançando. Road, notando que o exocista ia ficar parado a festa toda, ela teve uma idéia. Foi até o local onde estava as bebidas e procurou algum que tivesse muito álcool, pra ver se ele se soltava mais.

- Toma um pouquinho – diz Road oferecendo um copo para Kanda – Você não comeu nada.

- Eu não vou tomar isso – Kanda vira a cabeça para o outro lado, rejeitando.

- Eu vou chorar, eu preparei isso com muito amor e carinho, e você não vai tomar? – Road faz a famosa cara de cachorro carente.

- Eu tomo! Tá, tá. – diz Kanda pegando o copo e tomando um pouco da bebida – Isso é bom, o que é isso?

- É uma bebida nutritiva da Argentina, altamente saudável – diz Road sorrindo.

Kanda não se incomoda e continua a beber. Enquanto isso, no grupo mais dançante, Allen _tentava_ dançar com Lenalee, e Lavi estava dançando com a tímida Miranda, que logo depois de algumas biritas se soltou mais. A passar da noite era garrafas e mais garrafas de bebidas sendo esvaziadas. Até que num determinado momento Kanda (depois de ter bebido 5 garrafas de Whisky) chama a atenção dos outros, subindo na mesa.

- Olá meus queridos amigos – diz ele tonto e numa voz que claramente notava-se sua embriaguês – Eu quero... ahhhh... Dizer que eu amo muito vocês e eu acho que essa é a melhor ordem de todos os tempos e ahhh... Vocês são como uma família pra mim, então entendam meu jeito emo de ser... E ahhh... Eu amo vocês! UHUUUU! – então ele começa a dançar (Atual música tocando: Poker Face)

- Eu também te amo Kanda! – grita Lavi alguns metros de distancia.

- Ahh! Só o Kanda em cima da mesa não tem graça! – Road vai até Allen e Lenalee e arrasta ela – Vem aqui..

- Road! – diz Lenalee

Road sobe na mesa, juntamente com Lenalee e eles começam a dançar. As garotas iam até o chão e dançavam de uma forma bem sexy (modelo Britney Spears em seus clipes).

Até que a porta se abre de uma vez e Tikky aparece diante de todos com uma cara séria.

- Alguém pediu pizza? – diz ele mostrando uma pizza na mão a dando um belo sorriso.

- Tikky! – diz Road ainda dançando em cima da mesa.

- Olá Road, ahhh... Onde eu deixo isso? – pergunta ele olhando a bagunça no quarto.

- Deixa em qualquer lugar! – grita Lenalee dançando até o chão com Road.

Tikky põe numa cabeceira e logo vai se misturando. Ia ficando cada vez mais tarde e todos cada vez menos conscientes. Estava numa parte mais calma da festa, numa música mais lenta. _Hora perfeita para se aproximar de Lenalee, pensou Allen. _Ele foi até o sofá, onde estavam Kanda (já dormindo totalmente apagado) e Lenalee.

- Ah... Lenalee... Quer ir dançar? – pergunta Allen Meio sem jeito.

- É claro Allen! – responde ela se levantando.

Ambos sorriam enquanto dançavam, eles faziam um par muito fofo dançando. Enquanto uns ainda estavam lúcidos, outros não estavam como, por exemplo, Road, que já estava super afetada, ainda dançando passos muito _quentes _com Lavi e Tikky.

**Capitulo 3**

*Parte romântica da história entre Allen e Lenalee*

- Você dança muito bem Lenalee – diz Allen tentando bajular a garota.

- Você também Allen-kun – diz ela toda envergonhada.

- Ahh... – Allen tenta pensar alguma pergunta – Como foi sua última missão? – pergunta mal elaborada.

- Ah.. – Lenalee fica decepcionada com tamanha pergunta idiota – Foi boa.

- Bom... sabe... – Allen fica todo corado pensando que aquele era o melhor momento para falar que ele a ama – Já faz um tempo que a gente se conhece... – ele dá um sorriso para disfarçar seu total nervosismo – e eu acho que gosto... – terminar ele sem completar.

- Gosta de que? – pergunta Lenalee olhando para ele.

- É uma garota... de cabelos curtos, olhos sedutores, divertida, muito inteligente e com um sorriso irreconhecível... – fala ele.

- VOCÊ GOSTA DA ROAD?! – diz Lenalee com raiva quase pra bater em Allen.

- Não, não! – pensou ele duas: ou ela tava fazendo papel de que não sabia ou ela era burra – Eu te amo... e você quem eu gosto!

- A tá... – disse ela como se não soubesse de nada – Pois eu também gosto de alguém...

- De quem? – pergunta ele já se achando.

- Do Lavi.

- O QUE? – Diz ele dando um olhar atravessado para Lavi (e o Lavi não entendendo nada).

- Claro que não seu bobo, é você! – ela tentando ser engraçada.

- A ta.. – diz ele mais calmo.

*Parte romântica entre Tikky, Road e Lavi*

- Ei Road, isso é um short? – pergunta Lavi olhando para baixo.

- É não, é minha calcinha – responde ela ainda dançando.

- Nossa, você não tinha uma menor não? – pergunta Tikky.

- Pois é, Road! – diz Lavi.

- Ahh! É que eu pensei que era uma festa de pijama só pra garotas, então não me importei com os detalhes – diz ela.

- Vem mais preparada na próxima, viu? – fala Lavi.

Ela responde com um sorriso. _Uh.. Lavi e Tikky, que sorte a minha, pensa Road. _A garota estava encantada com os belos rapazes que, sinceramente, eram muito muito gostosos.

- Ei Road, eu nunca tinha notado como você é bonita – confessou Lavi.

- Fala isso porque está bêbado – diz Road.

- Não, ele tem razão. Você é bem bonita – confirmou Tikky.

- Porque eu sinto que vocês estão bem... amáveis hoje? – perguntou Road.

- Você quer ver o amável? – disse Tikky parando de dançar e olhando seriamente para a garota.

- Epa, epa! Vai ter que dividir, né cara? – disse Lavi afastando os dois.

- Vamos ver quem é o melhor... – antes que Lavi pudesse fazer algum Tikky agarrou Road pela nuca e lhe deu um beijo.

Ela estava viajando, foi um beijo um tanto longo, mas Tikky beijava de uma forma doce educada. E Lavi só na raiva. Quando os dois se separam Lavi disse:

- Tá agora é minha vez – Lavi empurra Tikky e á beija intensamente.

Road já estava totalmente no porre. Já acha que estava delirando. No entendo se aproveitou ao máximo do beijo do exocista. Eles se afastam e Lavi a olha, esperando uma resposta.

- Uhh... deixa eu ver... Lavi você beija muito bem, - Road põe a mão no queixo - mas Tikky sabe como pegar numa mulher... ambos são lindos...

- Então... ? – dizem Lavi e Tikky ao mesmo tempo.

- Vou ficar com nenhum! – termina ela.

- Mas porquê? – eles se perguntam.

- Se eu não sei com que vou ficar... então não fico com nenhum.. – então a noah sai de perto dos dois.

Lavi e Tikky se olham e abaixa a cabeça, como sinal de tristeza, decepção.

- A gente consegue meu amigo.. – diz Lavi com o punho levantado e com a cabeça erguida.

- Você vai sozinho, eu passo pra outra – Tikky da uma olhada para Miranda, que estava sentada ao lado de Kanda, bem quieta.

- Tá, ta, faça o que quiser. Eu ainda pego aquela Noah! – diz Lavi com a pouca esperança que lhe resta.

**Capítulo 4**

Nenhum dali estava não estava bêbado, a que estava mais consciente era Lenalee. Ela e Allen ficaram trocando olhares enquanto dançavam, até que, já cansado de ver que a situação não ia mais a frente e eles precisavam de um... "empurrãozinho". Lavi vai para trás de Allen e _sem querer _empurra Allen para Lenalee, fazendo com que seus lábios se encostassem.

_AMÉM! -_ pensaram todos.

Enquanto Lenalee e Allen se morriam nos beijos. Lavi estava pensado numa estratégia para conquistar a Noah, que agora se encontrava sentada, bebendo. Depois de alguns minutos pensando o exorcista teve uma idéia para conquistar a Noah (vai entender o como dele pensar estando bêbado). Ele foi até o sofá e sentou entre Road e Kanda (que ainda se encontrava num sono profundo).

- Road, quer dançar? – perguntou Lavi.

- Não – responde Road rapidamente.

- Ahh! Por quê? O Tikky já desistiu! – ele se levanta, pega o copo dela, põe na mesa e oponha sua mão á Road – E você não vai querer me deixar dando sopa?

- Tudo bem, Lavi – responde ela um pouco depois e se levanta com a ajuda dele.

Ambos começam a dançar bem juntos. Lavi estava completamente iludido pela Road.

_Road, minha amada, minha bela noah, pensava ele._

Até que num determinado momento eles estavam tão pertos que Road pode roubar um beijo de Lavi, de início ele ficou surpreso, mas depois o desejo de querer mais se apoderou dele. È claro que Road não negou o desejo do exocista.

No outro lado do quarto Tikky já estava dando suas cantadas em Miranda. Que ficava cada vez mais envergonhada diante do Noah.

- Sabe Miranda... você não é uma mulher qualquer, é uma pena você não ser valorizada, o que é errado, porque uma mulher maravilha como você deveria ter muito homens aos seus pés – diz Tikky aproximando-se de Miranda e acariciando seu cabelo.

- Na verdade a única coisa que consigo fazer com homens é derrubá-los ou fazê-los ficarem com raiva de mim – diz Miranda já corada.

- Você é tão bela Miranda-san, seus olhos são radiantes, como se tivessem esperança – diz Tikky com a esperança de que Miranda caísse logo nas mãos dele.

- Ah... Que nada – ela fica envergonhada e se vira – E... Eu sou uma exorcista e você um Noah.. Não podemos estar juntos... – termina ela sem jeito.

- Já eu discordo. Acho que um Noah pode se apaixonar por qualquer um – ele vai até a frente dela – Até mesmo uma exorcista... – ele termina com um beijo.

Aparentemente tudo estava bem, tudo bem... calmo. É claro que os agarros de Lavi e Road eram bem _complicados_, todavia todos estavam se divertindo... e cansados.

Kanda levantou-se olhou para todos e decidiu fazer algo diferente... para animar mais. Então ele subiu na mesa e gritou:

- Eiii! Dá pra vocês pararem de ficar se agarrando e começarem a fazer algo mais divertido? – diz ele olhando para todos quase caindo da mesa – As garotas querem mais! Como vocês são um bando de fracos! Road, põe uma música pra eu dançar – diz ele apontando para ela.

- Claro Kanda – enquanto Road ia por uma música a altura do desejo de Kanda, os outros olhavam atentamente o exocista embriagado que parecia querer fazer algo nada normal.

Road colocou uma música bem tensa e voltou para perto de Lavi. Quando a música começou Kanda começou a fazer uma coreografia bastante sexy e o que mais? Começou a tirar a camisa, no momento em que ele começou a desabotoar a camisa eles (Tikky, Allen e Lavi) se olhavam e foram para perto da mesa, fazer o mesmo.

As garotas começaram a gritar aquilo era maldade!

Dos quatro, Tikky é que estava se superando no strip tease (é claro, o mais experiente). Kanda só agüentou tirar a camisa depois caiu para trás e adormeceu no sofá. Allen também, mas não desmaiou de sono, foi voltar a dar uns agarros em Lenalee. Lavi e Tikky foram os únicos que ficaram de cueca. Road já estava tendo um infarto, louca para agarrar Lavi, diferente de Miranda que estava meio envergonhada, mas cá entre nós, ela também tinha seus desejos!

Lavi desceu da mesa e foi até Road, e Tikky fez o mesmo com Miranda.

- Tô mais sexy assim, né? – pergunta Lavi já com a cara toda chapada.

- Com uma samba canção é fogo! – diz Road o puxando pela cueca e lhe dando um beijo.

O clima estava bem tenso para aqueles dois. Mas acredite, até Miranda estava meio solta hoje.

- Ahh, desculpa por isso Senhorita. É que eu não ia deixar escapar a oportunidade dos garotos passarem por mim – diz Tikky aproximando-se de Miranda.

- Não se preocupe Tikky-san – Miranda se aproxima mais de Tikky e sussurra em seu ouvido – Eu prefiro assim.

Tikky dá um sorriso malicioso, todo feliz da vida porque ia pegar a Miranda, mas, pela infelicidade dele. A porta é explodida e Komui sai diante da fumaça.

- ! – grita ele a procurando.

**Capítulo 5**

- Calma nii-san, está tudo bem – diz ela se afastando de Allen.

- O que está acontecendo aqui!? – pergunta Komui abraçando Lenalee tentando cobri-la (já que ela estava de pijama).

- Uma festa do pijama, é claro! – diz Road soltando Lavi.

- O que _**ELA**_ está fazendo aqui?! – pergunta Komui apontando para a doce Noah.

- Ela foi convidada Komui! – diz Lavi se metendo na conversa

- Eu não perguntei a você! – diz Komui com muita raiva – Vocês acham que podem fazer uma festa assim?! Olham como estão vocês! – Komui ajeita os óculos para olhar melhor – Aí meu Deus! – ele tampa os olhos de Lenalee – Que coisa horrível!

- Calma Komui, não tem problema.. está tudo bem – diz Miranda tentando acalmá-lo.

- Até você Miranda-san! – diz Komui assustado, então ele olha para o lado de Miranda e vê Tikky (apenas de cueca) – O QUE ELE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI!? APENAS USANDO UMA ROUPA?! – grita Komui apontando para Tikky, já tento um colapso.

- É só uma festinha, nada de mais – diz Lavi.

Alguns minutos depois, todos estavam no refeitório. (Tikky e Lavi colocaram as calças e Lenalee estava enrolada num lençol, ordens de Komui).

- Isso é um absurdo! Como isso pode acontecer!? – se pergunta Komui indo de um lado para o outro.

- Desculpe-nos Komui, não queríamos causar problemas... – diz Miranda tentando se livrar da culpa.

- Eu vou dar um castigo bem severo para todos! – diz Komui com raiva.

Todos se olham e ficam um tanto preocupados com a situação. Até que, sem ninguém imaginar, uma voz rouca cai de trás deles:

- Komui, eu tenho um castigo perfeito pra eles!

Era Kanda, totalmente bêbado, com um copo na mão. Ele aproximava-se de Komui.

- Você está péssimo Kanda – afirmou Komui.

- Eu to ótimo – falou ele – e outra... eu acho que a gente deveria beber um pouco... – afirmou Kanda – Você deveria beber isso é muito bom! – Kanda empurra o copo para Komui.

- O que é isso? – comeu cheira o copo, mas não sente nenhum cheiro estranho então bebe.

Segundos depois Komui cai duro no chão. Kanda olha para os amigos e grita como sinal de vitória.

- O que ele deu para Komui? – pergunta Lenalee.

- É o mesmo copo que havia drogas... Ele está bem, Lenalee – disse Road tentando acalmá-la.

- Bom, temos que ir Road. Já vai amanhecer – diz Tikky.

- Eu só vou me despedir... – a Noah olha para Lavi meio sem jeito.

- Essa noite foi fantástica... eu nunca conheci alguém como você – diz Lavi com a mão na nuca.

- Eu nunca vou me esquecer desta noite... e nem de você – Road dá um sorriso então eles se beijam.

- Miranda-san, senhorita – diz Tikky pegando a mão de Miranda e a beijando – Foi uma honra passar esta noite com você, eu jamais irei esquecer.

- Igualmente Tikky-san – Miranda, ainda com seus desejos a flor da pele (doida pra dar) ela puxa Tikky pelo pescoço e lhe dá um beijo.

- Eu também não vou esquecer esta noite, Lenalee – diz Allen olhando para a garota.

- Você não vai embora Allen... – diz Lenalee

- Eu sei, mas acho que depois de hoje, Komui não vai me deixar ficar mais perto de você – diz Allen tristemente.

- Não se preocupe Allen-kun, Komui não irá de se lembrar... A droga é bem forte – diz Road.

Lavi quase não largava Road, mas Tikky a puxou e eles foram embora. Com certeza aquela noite jamais será esquecida. E deu algumas oportunidades para ambos os lados. E é claro, todos ganharam uma bela de uma enxaqueca.


End file.
